


The Star Crossed Lovers

by chaosform



Category: Chapters Interactive Fiction
Genre: Demons, Fairies, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Asher and Varis (Ashis)
Relationships: Asher/Varis





	The Star Crossed Lovers

Demons and fairies may still be at war in Vampire girl book 2 on the Chapters app, but I just want happiness for these two.

\- Asher (the demon prince of pride) is always smug and oozing confidence around everyone but Varis (the air druid/fairy air god). It’s not that Varis makes him insecure...Asher just can’t get over how awesome Varis is.

\- Varis is generally very peaceful, but he is not above showing off for his Karasi (soulmate/boyfriend/Asher).

\- Sometimes Varis’s air spirit owl will show themself and land on Asher’s shoulder. Asher never feels more proud than he does in these moments, with a pure white owl on his shoulder, and his handsome boyfriend on his arm.

\- Asher is big on opulence, but he tones it down because he knows it makes Varis uncomfortable. (He doesn’t do the best job toning it down, but Varis appreciates the effort nonetheless. Besides, it is kind of nice to have a hot tub for oneself)


End file.
